Boundless
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Two young lovers who discover how true love can overpower fate and destiny. Who will it be? Your True Love? or the man who taught you how to live again? DARKOC SMUT


**BOUNDLESS**

**xYuzuru Rengex**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: H**ello guys! this is my first D N Angel Fic so please bare with me. Also English is not my first language sooo forgive me.. and yeah Dark is not always should be pair with KRAD OR DAISUKE! I had enough of Yaoi on this section.. Don't get me wrong I love Yaoi but D N Angel category here needs more Straight pairings so yeah i made one! hope you like this one.

**Disclaimer:** i do not own D N Angel, I only own Akari and Mai and also the plot itself. Any comparison/Identical to other stories out there is purely accidental.

* * *

><p><strong>True love is eternal, infinite, and always like itself. It is equal and pure, without violent demonstrations: it is seen with white hairs and is always young in the heart.<strong>

**-Honore de Balzac.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

_Dark ran as fast as he could. He rounded at the corner, breathing and panting hard. He realized he didn't have any idea of where to turn. He skidded to a stop and glanced wildly around, looking for a way to travel along a more open area. No matter what happen he will protect Akari and bring her to safety. He could sensed that some of the Hikari's henchmen were still running after him, even though he felt weak to get up and move from his half-collapsed position. He knew he can't stop running._

_D-Dark.." the woman on his grasped said weakly to him. Hands trying to be firm as she holds his shirt._

_"Akari, don't speak reserve your strength.." Dark said whispered lovingly to the girl on his arms. Her blood staining both of their shirt. He had to bring her to safety, she's not gonna die on him. He won't let her die. Dark turned to right and finally found the way out of the forest but it was near the cliff. He cursed underneath his breath, "If only I have my wings.." Dark said as he collapsed on his knees tears streaming down his handsome face. The sepia lights from the village were mirrored in his amethyst orbs._

_"D-Dark.." Akari said weakly hands reaching for his face. Dark grabbed her hands and put it on his cheeks, his eyes piercing through her very soul it hurts but she knows her time is up. She lost too much blood and any time she know she'll leave him forever._

_"Akari...I'm sorry I didn't come- if.." Dark said eyes closed as he hold her hands tightly to his. It was as if he doesn't want to let go of her hands, it was as if he let go she'll disappear._

_Akari smiled up at him, "Dark..look the sun is rising.." She said just as the sun decided to make its entrance lighting up both of their tearful faces._

_"Dark, did you remember the first time we met?" she said smiling fondly to the memory of their first encounter._

_Dark smiled he couldn't forget the first day he met her, she was the first woman who resist his charm. The one who swore to be his enemy forever. At first he hates her because of damaging his reputation but as the time goes by; slowly but surely he fell in love with her. To the girl he promise he would protect the rest of his life. "Yes, of course I remember silly." he said hugging the girl close to his chest._

_"I told you I will not love you but look at me.." She said gasping for air._

_"Seems like you can't resist my charm then." Dark said with a little humor on his voice but the fear of losing Akari is still there._

_"Listen, Dark.. when I'm gone always remember I'm always here in your heart." Akari said her hands on his chest. "B-Beating..I will always be with you no matter what. So, I know you're going to be okay… Dark, I warn you don't take too long to mourn for me because, you have a good life ahead of you…your family, your friends and your future wife." she said gasping for air._

_"But, you're the only one I want to be my wife.." Dark countered._

_"Listen Dark, listen to me.. I love you so much and starting this day when I'm gone. Whenever you feel sad just listen to your heart and you will hear mine. I will be always in your heart." breathing her last breath Akari passed away. Dark pouring his heart out he clutches her hands tightly to his. Holding her against him, he sobbed for the first time in his life, "A-Akari— Akari **come back!" **he shouted in agony his other hand clutching on his chest, he can feel his heartbeat against his hand. As Akari's body disappeared from his grasped and turned into golden ashes._

_"I finally found you Dark Mousy.." Krad said with hint of malicious tone on his voice. Dark slowly stood up bangs covering his eyes, his back facing the man who cause his Akari to die._

_"Now where is the crystal.." he demanded angrily his eyes shows absolute hate towards his dark angel counterpart._

_Dark slowly turned to face his nemesis with absolute hatred on his normally gentle amethyst eyes there's nothing more inside his heart, he needs revenge. "KRAD, YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" with that a powerful eruption thundered as both angels are covered with blinding light._

_"I promise Akari..."_

_"We will meet again.."_

* * *

><p><strong>STAGE 1<strong>

**The Pop Star Who Join their Class..**

* * *

><p>Risa eyes glued at the TV screen while gripping on the cup of tea on her hands. She was seating at the couch while her twin sister Riku is slumped on the carpet next to her trying to construct her project she needed to pass tomorrow. Risa's eyes followed every move and listen to the beautiful singing voice of the girl on the TV.<p>

_**The music started softly, but quickly became lively. The crowd are going wild screaming fans waving towards Mai seating down hands on the piano as she moves her finger gracefully. Slowly, the camera focus on the guitarist and the man on drums beside her. An assortment of lights surrounded her. Her face is bright under the light. Her raven hair was down swayed through the air of night.**_

"Risa, can you please help me with this.." Riku said beside her getting her attention for a minute, trying to contemplate what her twin sister trying to say to her. Riku wants her to help with the project well she will help but after she watched the show of her favorite Idol.

"_Risa.._" Riku called impatiently to her twin sister who's eyes still glued at the TV. Irritated that Risa didn't listen to her.

"_**Thank you everyone for coming here! It's re-"**_ Risa scowled at her sister who just turned the TV off.

"What's wrong with you Riku!" Risa said trying to get the remote off Riku's hold who extend her hand more up so Risa couldn't get the certain object from her. "Riku come on! Give it to me already!" Risa pouted while trying to get the remote from her sister but she couldn't reach it.

"Not before you help me with this!" Riku said firmly.

Risa gave out a defeated sighed, "Fine..I'll help." she said sadly.

"Don't give me that look Risa it's not gonna work." Riku said dismissively.

"I hate you Riku! You've been like that since you and Daisuke started dating!" Risa protested.

Riku blushed, "Shut up Risa and just start working."

* * *

><p>Mai sighed while catching her breath the backstage was a zoo. Screaming fans mostly teenagers boys and girls screaming her name from the front stage behind her. She frowned as camera flashed in her eyes, she was deafened by their voices and repetitive questions. Even though she was a public figure she's shy and still not used to this kind of attention people was giving her.<p>

"Come on Mai let's get out of here.." Mai snapped her eyes open. She smiled as she saw her fiance Hiwatari Satoshi had one arm around her shoulder with his other hand on hers trying to guide her out of the room.

* * *

><p>"I thought your not going to fetch me." Mai said once they are inside his car. Satoshi spared her a glance before turning the ignition to life. "My meeting with the inspector finished early so I came here just in time to bring you home from your concert." he said his eyes glued on the road before him. Their journey home is quiet, Mai sleeping soundly. He pulled up his car on the side of the road sighing deeply he turned to face the sleeping girl beside her. His hands gently touching her face. Even though its against his will he need to follow his father's orders. He doesn't want to mix her to this mess but she was needed. To lure him. The immortal enemy of the Hikari clan. The Dark Angel.<p>

Mai stirred on her sleep, "S-Satoshi-kun?" she asked drowsily while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Satoshi nodded with his trademark poker face on.

* * *

><p>"Oh my, Daisuke! Daisuke! Did you heard the news?" Saehara said practically grinning like a maniac.<p>

"What's wrong Saehara, what's the news?" Daisuke said looking up to face his friend.

"I can't believe it! You really don't know what's happening around you." he said dramatically.

Daisuke sweat dropped, /Hey, Daisuke does your friend really this childish../ Dark said through his mind. The red head sighed while seating down. _Saehara is always like that Dark.. _he said on his mind.

/Any how tonight he'll be on my show again/ Dark said crossing his arms on his chest.

"_What do you mean Dark?" _Daisuke asked phantom thief.

/Well, didn't Emiko told you about the next artefact we need to steal tonight/ He said with the as the matter of factly tone on his voice.

"_We will gonna steal again.." _Daisuke said with a sigh this job is beginning to be tedious for him. Even though Dark is the one who's stealing the artefact.

"Everybody quiet down.." the whole class instantaneously went back to their seat. She then fake her cough to gain the attention of her class. "Today, I'm about to introduce to you all your new classmate.. Hoshino-san come in." as the girl went in a collective gasp filled the room. All of the sudden Daisuke could feel something, the feeling when he was going to transform into Dark. He clutches his chest gaining the attention of his seat mate.

Saehara's eyebrow's furrowed, "What's wrong Daisuke?" he whispered to the struggling teen but the red head didn't answer him.

"_D-Dark not now.." _He said he couldn't take this agony anymore and bolted outside the room.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
